Nightly Loving
by AliveNdangerous
Summary: Just two guys loving each other and enjoying each other at night. (summary sucks, story doesn't. Just read it, you know you want to... ;)) MM,Stanley Burleson.OC,Oral,Rim,Slash,complete


**Title:** Nightly Loving  
**Author:** AliveNdangerous

**Pairing:** Stanley Burleson/OC

**Rating: **R

**Category: **Romance

**Summary:** A night between Stanley and his lover, not much plot, almost PWP

**WARNINGS: **Speaks slowly and clearly This is slash aka two guys who like each other A LOT. I'll laugh and point at anyone who flames me, just warning. Normal reviews and suggestions are very welcome, though.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Stanley Burleson, but I hope to do one day... :takes out book on How To Ditch A Hot Guy's BF again:

**Other: **A one shot, but I'd still love to read reviews. And for people who don't know him, Stanley Burleson is a Dutch musical actor.

**Nightly**** Loving**

Stanley shuddered as he felt two strong, powerfull arms encircle his waist, pulling him closer to the sculptured body of the other man. He didn't know what it was, but he felt strangely... intruiged, almost hypnotised, by him. "What're you watching?" The voice wasn't really questioning, as if expecting him not to know the answer and in truth... he didn't. Why was he here, bare-chested on the balcony, gazing at the stars or, and that was more the truth, staring at the nothingness behind them? What was it he was watching? Nothing couldn't be the answer, you couldn't watch nothing.

"I... don't know." He shivered as he felt the other's blonde mane brush against his cheek. It was almost like he was breathing in his scent... but, then again, what was so strange about that? He was quite used to other men breathing in his scent and vice versa, but with this one it felt... different. It was quite hard to describe, how somebody looking so...pure, Light... could feel so, well... Dark.

"How can you not know? You know, but you can't describe. You can't look at things without knowing, it's remembrance and description that's hard," came the murmered reply. Stanley enjoyed the feeling of the lips brushing against his shoulder, the slight tickling of the small beard... and a bit of sharpness as teeth ever so lightly brushed over his skin, barely leaving a mark, just scraping hard enough to be felt.

He sighed. "Maybe... but, either way, I'm still not able to tell you." A chuckle came from his companion, which he not only heard, but also felt because of the embrace. The embrace... was another weird feeling. He was quite used to having the arms of other men around him, he liked it. Hell, he liked it A LOT. But this one felt odd, just threatening enough for him to want to stay there, wondering what'd happen next, feeling strangely at the other man's mercy.

"You don't have to tell me... I know." It would've sounded dark to anyone else, but to Stanley it felt... allright. Great, even. Yes, this man KNEW. No difficult explainations and embarrassing moments, just... an understanding lover.

And... this was the moment where he was going to wake up, realise it was all a dream, either curl up and turn around or snuggle closer to his eventual bed partner, both hating and loving the feelings. Dreams where you fell in love were the worst, because, sometimes, when you realised you loved a dream, you kept loving them and mourned for them for a couple of hours, sometimes even a whole day. He was already closing his eyes, readying himself and trying to memorize the feeling of those arms before he...

Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened. When he opened his eyes again, he was still there, standing on the balcony, with his not-so-dream-lover holding him. Could it be? Could this actually... be real? Well, only one way to find out... "Can you show me?" His voice was filled with both anticipation and fear. Anticipation of what might come... but more the fear of dissappointement. What if he woke up right now? He'd mourn this man for... two days, maybe three... and if it lasted any longer maybe a week.

"Yes." Stanley's heart leapt up, he'd almost begun mentally preparing himself for a laugh and an 'of course not', but he'd received a 'yes'. It was whispered, but besides that spoken in a tone of pure logic, like somebody stating that the sun'd come up the next day. Another thing Stanley wasn't waiting for. Sunrise'd mean this man could be gone, moonlight equaled his prescence.

"How?" This time, his lover didn't answer him, but he could feel strong hands stroking and massaging his chest, lips caressing his throat and neck. He reclosed his eyes, as to concentrate more on the feeling, enjoying the sensations. After what seemed an eternity of gentle, but still relatively innocent, and loving strokes and kisses, one hand ventured lower, over his flat belly, playing with the trail that connected his chesthair with his pubic hair, slightly teasing and finally sliding into his red briefs, which were already feeling far too tight for his growing erection. And all those gentle strokes weren't helping.

He felt himself being carefully led towards the bed, laying down. His lover's hands ghosted over his skin, lips playing around his mouth and throat. It all felt almost too good to be true... almost. He'd experienced both love and lust, but never had they'd been combined into something this... addictive. It felt perfectly pure and loving and yet had the slight edge of danger that made so much men stay away from relationships.

The soft lips, accompanied by the slight roughness of stubble and tickle of facial hair, ventured downwards, kissing and licking is chest, not minding the hair, drawing small moans from him when the teeth behind those lips gently nipped at a nipple. They weren't particulary sensitive, but his lover had the gift of making his whole body feel pleasure. It didn't matter whether it were his nipples or even his elbows, everything he touched felt good.

A small trail of kisses went further downwards, following the trail of hair while the strong hands stroked his hips and sides, gently kneading and massaging. Stanley surpressed a sigh of relieve when his lover finally reached his underwear and started to remove it, albeit in a deliciously torturing manner, kissing and stroking his legs. When he finally threw it over his shoulder, Stanley stretched out his arms above him in a sort of elegant abandonment, enjoying the way his lover drank in his beauty with deep, lustfull eyes. That was another advantage of this man, he almost never told him he was beautiful, but allowed his actions to speak for him. Which felt much more flattering than any compliment.

After a few moments, the broad and musceled body came up again, leaning over him and gently kissing his forehead before going down and taking all of his erection into his mouth and throat at once, done with fooling around and drawing a cry from pleasure out of Stanley. It felt good, horribly so. First the loving torture, building up the heath, and now the downright actions. Up and down, up and down. Stanley clawed at the duvet, feeling pleasure wash over him again and again. His lover knew just how to please him, constantly keeping him on the border of orgasm, but not letting him cross it a second before he wanted him to. Changing pace, gently massaging his balls and the skin behind it and, every now and then, stroking and massaging his entrance.

The pleasure was overwhelming, sometimes a tiny stream under which he could relax just the slightest bit and then, out of nothing, another huge wave, taking him totally by surprise and bringing him right back to the edge, desperatly clinging to it, wanting this feeling to last. And it did, for quite a while, his lover's tongue and mouth almost driving him crazy. He couldn't help but try and trust his hips up every now and then, wanting to get even deeper into the hot wetness, although that was near impossible.

A small moan of protest broke the constant stream of encouragements and sounds of pleasure emitting from him as his lover let him slip out of his mouth and let his tongue venture even lower, tickling his balls with the tip. Stanley tried to lift his hips, wanting more of that sweet, talented tongue... and got exactly what he bargained for... and more. A sound of mixed triumph and pleasure came from him as he felt his lover lick his opening, then drawing back to push his hip with the side of his face, signalling him to turn around. Stanley obliged happily, loving the sensations rimming brought. It was one of the things he liked best, seeing that anal wasn't really his thing. He'd done it, a few times, but it just wasn't... that good to him.

A happy sound came from him as he felt the other man's tongue slide between his buttocks after having kissed them. He felt those cunning hands gently spread them a bit so his tongue could continue, slightly teasing him by circling his entrance, but not yet entering. The feeling was exquisite, both cool and hot on his unmistakebly hot skin. There weren't many men who did this, with all the risks and such, but he appreciated the ones who did greatly. A loud scream of pure pleasure came from him as he felt the tongue entering, constantly circling, hitting a lot of sensitive spots.

Stanley panted as the other man reached around him and started to stroke his erection as well. Sometimes he had to do it himself, but the was far better. The hand was slightly callused, but not too much, just the way he liked it. Strong, but still slightly soft. It was the same thing he liked in men, cool and rough on the outside, but sweet and gentle on the inside. He knew he wouldn't last very long now. Not with the slightly cold midnight air blowing over his hot and tender skin trought the still opened way to the balcony and with all the delicious sensations his lover was bringing him. He almost went cross-eyed with pleasure as he came, his sperm shooting all over his lover's hand and onto the bed sheets.

Gentle, but strong hands laid him down, still panting, but finally sighing in contentment and turning towards his lover, who was watching him with that small, loving smile people get while watching somebody they care about recovering from an explosive orgasm. Sweet, but also very self-satisfied, knowing they'd caused it. That was the same reasin Stanley didn't hold back any sound while making love, knowing the other man enjoyed hearing it, getting satisfaction from causing it.

He gazed up at him dreamily for a while before pulling the blonde head down for a kiss, tracing the other's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance and deepening the kiss when it was granted, gently playing with the other man's tongue while his hand went lower, enjoying the strong body beside him and, happy his lover'd apparently found a moment to rid himself of his boxer shorts, started to stroke his erection, enjoying the way he moaned into the kiss. After a while though, the kiss had to break, as his lover was breathing heavily and was in desperate need of some air.

Stanley felt a deep satisfaction as he looked at the extacy on his lover's face as he stroked the silky skin, gradually picking up the pace and massagin the sensitive spots. It didn't take long for his lover to climax, already turned on enormously by his own previous actions. Normally, they'd have taken a shower, sperm had a nasty way of itching when it dried, but now... neither felt like it. So Stanley just snuggled close to the bigger man and smiled as he felt the strong arms wrap around him. Two murmered "I love you"'s later, one from each man, they'd both drifted off to sleep, into dreams that could hardly keep up with reality.


End file.
